Dark and Emo thoughts
by NinjaMatty
Summary: Riku and Zexion friend like relationship. They both had negative thoughts about their life until they meet each other. Kinda PWP. WIP. Not YAOI


Dark and Emo Thoughts

Matty MacGregor Devory

December 2006

A/N : Okay… now I'm a big mad mood and I feel like writting something dark and emo... So, the two best subjets for this are Riku and Zexion... Not a romance fict... doesn't take place in the game... No flamming please; we all have our own ideas and opinions about the characters.

Keep in mind while reading that English is not my first language and that I don't have a beta reader.

The realm of darkness was not a pleasant place to live in. When there was no light, there was no hope. It was the place where dark souls belonged to. Riku knew that he belonged there. He had been walking in the darkness for only God knows how long with no light in sight. He was not afraid. He kind of feel at home here-more at home than on Destiny Islands. Sure, somewhere deep in his heart he missed his old friends, Kairi and Sora. They did not need him. He was darkness and they were both pure and light. He had to get away before bad things could happen to them.

Leaving had not been a hard decision to take. Nothing hold him back; not even his family. He has grown distant from his mother and father. They did not have time for him. So, when he was asked to enter the realm of darkness, he had agreed without a second though. Life couldn't be worse than it was after all.

He couldn't quite remember how he ended up in The World That Never Was. At some moment, he just opened his eyes and saw brigh neon lights in a dark city. He knew what this city was eventhough he has neven been there. It felt like home. The cold walls of the empty buldings felt warm under his fingers. "I'm finally back home..."

Kingdom Hearts was shinning high in the night sky. It felt so out of reach right now, so incomplete. Zexion was staring at it like Saix or Xemnas would have done it. He never thought that gathering hearts with the Heartless would bring him back his own heart. All those things with the Keyblade was false hope. It was something the Superior had made up to give them a little ray of hope. They all believed him because... well because he was the Superior and because he seemed to know everything. Sadly, Zexion was no fool. He was far too intelligent to believe in fairytales like that. They would never get their heart back. It was lost to the darkness. There was no way back.

It was depressing to have that kind of thoughts. The blue-haired teen sighed, his bown eyes now looking at the city below. Why was it full of bright neon lights ? Was it to show that even in the deepest darkness there was light ? "Yeah... right..."

Having nothing better to do, the young Nobody decided to go take a walk in the streets below. He was sure to be alone there.

Riku had stopped walking. His legs were hurting and his feet felt numb. He must have been walking longer than he thought. Resting agaisnt a wall in an alley, he allowed his eyes to close just for a bit. He couldn't escaped from his thoughts. By now, Kairi and Sora must have noticed that he had disappeared. They are maybe looking for him. When they find out that he went back to the darkness, they are probably going to feel betrayed. But it wasn't his fault. His heart was half dark, after all. And he belonged more to the darkness than to the light. He felt more comfortable to be around Heartless than humans. How weird.

There were no sound around exept for his footsteps. No Heartless were lurking around. Zexion was quite happy about that. He didn't know how to fight-well, okay, a bit- and running away from those little black creatures always make him angry. They were always after him even though he didn't have a heart they could take. Maybe they just liked his smell.

The Nobody was about to turn around and head back to the Castle That Never Was when something caught his eye. Silently, he sniffed the air. That scent; it wasn't unfamiliar.

A/N : I'll probably write the next chapter... soon...


End file.
